1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is about a resistor device. More particularly, the present invention is about a high impedance resistor device applied in high voltage environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to configure the high voltage source, the prior art usually uses the high voltage-endurance and high impedance resistor device to configure signal processing. The aforementioned device sets a plurality of high voltage-endurance and high impedance resistors in series between two input ports, and outputs a reduced voltage from one of connecting points. Referring the FIGS. 1A and 1B, the resistor device of prior art configures a plurality of high impedance chip resistor 101 on the circuit board 100, and connects to each other in series between two input end (a, b). In long-term operation, the ash and water vapor will accumulated on the circuit board 100. When the chip resistor 101 applies high voltage source, the ash and water vapor distributed at the connecting point of chip resistors 101 will equivalently form a parasitic resistor 102 and affects the resistance and stability.
Referring the FIGS. 1C and 1D, when applying the time variant high voltage source (e.g. high voltage AC source) on the chip resistor 101, the ash accumulated at the connecting point of chip resistor 101 could form the equivalent parasitic resistor 102 and parasitic capacitor 103, or the combination network. Since the resistance of the connecting point is affected by the parasitic resistor 102 and parasitic capacitor 103, the voltage amplitude and phase of connecting voltage could be affected and disturb the function of devices.
Thus, providing a high impedance resistor device for dividing high voltage which can avoid the ash and water vapor interference is a technical issue that needs to be solved in the technical field.